The Lion Guard: Finally Reunited
It was a peaceful day inthe Pridelands. Kiara was spending time with Timon and Pumbaa in their cave. "I'm glad Daddy let you move into Pride Rock" Kiara said. She bent her head, and pressed her muzzle against Timon's cheek. "Simba practically begged us to move in" Timon joked. Suddenly, Zazu flew into the cave. He landed at Kiara's paws. Kiara glanced down at him. "Hi Zazu" Kiara said brightly. Zazu bowed respectfully. Kiara chuckled. "You don't have to do that" she said. She leaned down and rubbed her muzzle against Zazu's beak. Zazu returned her affection, before turning to Timon. "There's a visitor at the southern border for you" Zazu said. "Who is it?" Timon asked. "It's your mother" Zazu said. Kiara exchanged a glance with Timon. "I'll get Daddy and we'll go with you" Kiara said. Timon nodded. Kiara rushed out of the den. Timon watched her exit and turned to Zazu. "Did Ma say anything?" He asked. "I don't think I'm the right one to tell you her news" Zazu said gently. Timon absentmindedly tugged at his ear. "It's not bad news, is it?" He asked. Zazu placed a wing on Timon's shoulder. "Let your mother explain" Zazu said. Suddenly, Kiara rushed into the den. She was followed closely by Simba. Timon and Zazu glanced up. "What's wrong Timon?" Simba asked gently. "Ma's at the southern border. She has news" Timon said. "Let's go" Kiara said. Simba led them out of the den and they headed for the southern border. When they reached it, Timon ran to greet his mother. "Hi Ma" Timon said, He wrapped his paws around his mother. Ma pressed her muzzle against his cheek. "Timmy, I'm so pleased to see you" she said. Kiara and Simba exchanged a fond glance. "Zazu, go back home" Kiara said quietly. Zazu nodded and flew off. "What are you doing here?" Timon asked. Ma sighed. "I'm afraid I have some bad news" Ma said. Timon glanced behind him at Simba and Kiara. Kiara padded forward and stood beside him. She gestured wordlessly for Simba to do the same. Simba moved forward and stood next to her. "What's wrong Ma?" Timon asked. "Uncle Max has passed on" Ma said gently. Timon shrank back and pressed himself against Kiara. "He's gone?" He asked shakily. Ma nodded. "I'm afraid so" she said. Kiara bent down and nudged Timon's cheek. "I'm so sorry Timon" Kiara said. She nudged Simba's side pointedly. Simba cleared his throat. "My condolences" Simba said. Timon turned back to Ma. "What are you gonna do?" He asked. Ma put her paws around Timon. "I'd like to come here, if I had the permission of King Simba" she said. Simba nodded. "You are certainly welcome to live here, and I insist you reside with your family at Pride Rock" he said. "Also, we're family, so you mustn't refer to us by our titles" Kiara added. Ma nodded. "I want to meet my grandson" she said. Kiara smiled and leaned her head against Simba's shoulder. "Let's go home" Timon said. He took Ma's paw and began to lead her to Pride Rock. Simba and Kiara followed close behind. When they reached Pride Rock, Kion raced to greet them. "Hi Dad" Kion said. Simba bent his head and nuzzled Kion's cheek. Kion glanced at Ma. "Who's this?" He asked curiously. "I'll explain later" Kiara said quietly. "Where's Bunga?" Timon asked. "He's in your cave" Kion answered. Simba and Kiara exchanged a glance. "I'll stay with Kion, Daddy" Kiara said. Simba nodded. "I'll take Timon and his mother inside" Simba said. Kiara watched her father lead Timon and Ma into the cave. When they entered the cave, they found Bunga inside eating grubs. Timon moved forward. "Bunga, I have someone for you to meet." He said. Bunga glanced up. "Who?" He asked. Timon gestured Ma forward. "This is your grandmother" Timon said. Bunga's face lit up. "Really?" He asked. Timon nodded. Ma moved forward and faced Bunga. "Hi Grandma" Bunga said brightly. Ma wrapped her paws around him. ”I’m so glad I’m meeting you. I’ve always loved you.” Ma said. ”I love you too.” Bunga said.Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics